i'll never get over you getting over me
by nighttime writer
Summary: Leo watches from the heavens as Piper moves on from the marriage, his heart broken in pieces. Who better to pick them up than the person who broke it in the first place? Song fic FINISHED one shot. (as usual)


_**A/n: Ok I had to redo this chapter because after rereading it thanks to a review i saw all the grammar mistakes. Thank you for helping me spot those. I'm so bad at grammar so you guys gotta help me with that alright? Ok anyways yeah hopefully this is all good. Piper Leo fic for all of you guys who love them. Yep yep Reviews Please**_

_**Disclaimer-I don't own this song, (I'll never get over you getting over me) Listen to it, it's soo cutteee!! I love it...oh yeah and I don't own Charmed. On to the story.**_

* * *

_I hear you're taking the town again  
Havin' a good time  
With all your good-time friends_

"LEO!" Leo turned around wiping the tears from his eyes giving Piper one last glance before orbing out hearing his name being called by Paige.

He had come to apologize for leaving her. For abandoning her. He had come to beg forgiveness and tell her that he couldn't live a life, no matter how good or how bad without her by his side. He had come to tell her that she was his world. But as soon as she orbed into the room he had felt as if his heart had stopped momentarily. Enough for Piper to stick her hand inside and twist it breaking it into a million pieces as she pastionatly kissed her newest date, Greg, the fireman. He had wanted to leave, but instead found himself watching from the side of the room, his invisibility sheild up while his tears freely fell.

_I don't think that you think of me  
You're on your own now  
And I'm alone and free_

As soon as Leo materialized Paige noticed his tear stained face and Pheobe felt all his pain rushing through her emotions as if it was her own. The sadness and emptiness took Pheobe by surprised as well as the need for Piper. The longingness that had once been filled with a wife that loved him with all her heart was now empty and only Piper could fill the emptiness. Pheobe had wanted to cry and sat down feeling lightheaded as she felt Leo's pain mixed in with her own emotions.

"Leo what's wrong?" Paige asked concerned leading Leo to a chair.

Leo gave her a reassuring smile that hadn't quite reached his eyes as he replied shaking his head knowing he couldn't trust his voice. He sat down accepting the glass of water Paige had set down in front of him. He had remembered when he first saw Piper. How her eyes danced at their wedding. The way she held onto Wyatt protectively after he was born. And the day he was called to be an elder and all the tears she cried.

It was the job only offered to few. It was the job he thought he had wanted, but now that he was one he had realized that his family would always be first in his heart. He had wanted to tell Piper that, to tell her that he would make it work. But now she was taken, by a guy who was equally attracted to her as she was to him. And why shouldn't she Leo thought. She was truly one of a kind.

The elders always believed that having Piper around would somehow distract Leo from his elderly duties. But they were wrong, not having Piper there was distracting him, for every single time he had heard someone call for him he had desperatly wished for Piper's voice.

_I know that I should get on with my life  
But a life lived without you  
Could never be right_

The elders said it would be easier to break them up. And Leo tried to take away Piper's pain, but in doing so he had caused himself more pain. To find himself longing for her. He was slowly dying without her. She was his soul mate. She was the one who made getting up worth it. To make him smile a little more after saving a charge. She was the one who had faith in Leo when he didn't have any himself. She had helped him more than she ever knew. And it was Piper who had always showed him why life was always worth living. To Leo life was worth living for Piper.

He had struggled to move on. To stay away from the manor if at all possible just to stay away from Piper. To think of Piper and to hear her voice in his mind had always made him weak wanting to cry. And holding the tears back each day, only made him cry even harder each night. He had orbed down to the bar late after it closed trying to drown himself in the alchohol. And each day he carefully threw his bottles away to keep Piper from noticing he was ever around. But each time he had started to smile he was reminded of Piper's face distorted in pain as she slowly let go of Leo.

_Chorus:  
As long as the stars shine down  
From the heavens  
Long as the rivers run  
To the sea  
I'll never get over you  
Getting over me_

The girls watched Leo helplessly not knowing how to help. They knew that they couldn't do anything as Leo kept biting his lip until they saw a little bit of blood slowly coming out. He hadn't bothered to heal himself. He also hadn't seem to notice them watching him worridly exchanging glances. All he could see was Piper. She was everywhere. At the stove cooking his favorite dish. At the sink washing the dishes ordering him to dry. Even at the very table telling him to pass the milk. He could see his life with her carefully unfold. He had remembered all the times they laughed and all the times they cried.

"It'll get better Leo," Pheobe said soothingly not knowing any other advice.

"No it won't," Leo said stubbornly saying something for the first time in over hours of silence lost in thoughts.

"You'll see," Paige said reaching over to rub Leo's arm comfortingly.

_I try to smile so the hurt won't show  
Tell everybody That I was glad to see you go  
But the tears just won't go away  
(Won't go away..)  
Loneliness found me  
Looks like it's here to stay_

Leo orbed to the edge of the heavens not wanting to be disturbed by the other elders. They would give him the same bullshit eveyone was giving him lately on how it would get better with time. Leo knew the feeling would not fade away. He was in loved with Piper. He would always be in love with Piper. If possible his love for her grew with each passing day. He would not move on. He wouldn't leave like his family alone. He couldn't leave Piper behind. Piper would always be in his life. It hurt him to know that she was still alive and despite his elder status he couldn't pull any strings to have them together.

Each day Leo grew more desperate as he watched Piper move on little by little. He smiled for the elders each day so they wouldn't have second thoughts of his 'promotion.' Each day he smiled for the whitelighters who had often grown to fear the elders. But with each smile he wore a similar frown tore his insides. With each tear he knew he was ripping a little of his already broken heart. He needed help, but he would never admit to that. He pretended to love his new job each time he came around the manor. He had tried to show that the job had effected him in a far greater way than if he had not, but it was only a front. No one could see the man so lost and broken hearted. They couldn't see him desperatly trying to piece back the broken pieces all the while knowing Piper had the new piece. And the feeling that came with each fake smile slowly broke the broken pieces to even bigger ones.

_I know that I oughta find someone new  
But all I find is myself  
Always thinkin' of you_

With each date Piper went on Leo found himself on top of the bridge wanting to be alone as he watched the cars pass by. The cars going too fast to really appreciate the beauty of the bridge structure. It was like him and Piper when they were married. Everything was going too fast with all the demon hunts and the charges that they both never fully appreciated the thought of being married until it was too late.

_Chorus  
Oh!  
No matter what I do  
Each night's a lifetime to live through  
I can't go on like this  
(I need your touch)  
You're the only one I'll ever love)  
Oh, oh.. ah...._

Leo knew that Piper was only a mortal, maybe not like every other mortal out there, but eventually she would be killed. Killed for making the world a safer place to live. Leo wanted to be with Piper as the thought dawned on him. He couldn't stand her not knowing his true feelings. He materialized back at the house to see Piper all alone crying, the kitchen table full of used kleenex. **(A/N: You do not know how long it took me to figure how to spell that word) **

He felt his heart tear apart even more as the scene unfolded in front of him. No one was around to comfort her. He wanted to take her in his arms to tell her once more that he loved her more than anything. To tell her that she would always be safe, that he would always protect her. He needed her to know that.

"Piper?" Leo called out tentatively moving closer to his ex wife's delicate body.

He put his arms around her and she tensed up a little almost making Leo tensed up as well, but before he could take his hands off she flew into his arms catchin him off gaurd almost making him lose his balance. It felt good to feel her small frame inside his arms once again. To know that she was leaning on him once more. This was what he needed. He desperatly wanted to break down and cry begging Piper to take him back, but he didn't. Instead he held her rocking her slowly trying to soothe away the tears and sobs that racketed through her body. Her tears were shared for both of them and their unspoken words of sorrow pierced the silent house.

_And as Long as the stars shine down  
From the heavens Long as the rivers run To the sea  
I'll never get over you  
Getting over me_

He had everything and nothing as he slowly picked up Piper who had somehow fallen asleep after crying. He walked up the stairs staring down at her sleeping body. The look of innocence while she slept reminded Leo of all the times they had been watching a movie in the living room and he needed to carry her up the stairs because the movie already ended. It would have been simplier to orb but Leo was treasuring the little time he had with the love of his. The love of his immortal life. She was the one girl who stolen his heart. And no matter near or far, now or later, he would always love her, and would always cheerish her with his heart and his soul. He would love her until forever and a day.

_I'll never get over you  
Getting over Never get over you...  
Getting over  
I'll never get over you  
Getting over me_

Laying Piper carefully down onto the bed he pulled the blankets safely over her. He put a loose strand behind her ear and watched her sleep. She was here in front of him safe and sound.

"Piper, I don't know if you know this but just in case. I love you so much and I always have. I always will. Please don't move on Piper, I need you to know your my world, my life and if anything happens to you I would never be able to forgive myself. Please don't ever forget I love you," Leo whispered softly placing a kiss on her forehead. He went for the door and slowly closed it so it wouldn't creak.

"I'm never going to move on. I love you too." Piper whispered once she knew Leo was already out of the house and back to the heavens.

* * *

**_A/N: Cute? Make you want to barf? Tell me what you think. Do you think i did Leo and Piper some justice or was this just a waste of time for you to read? Ok Please review if your going to flame at least tell me something i can improve on...then again that wouldn't be a flame right? Yeah oh well reviews please I live on them. _**

**_::Liz::_**


End file.
